Hystérie
by Nan Wolff
Summary: Fiction escrita para o trigésimo segundo challenge relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map. Supernatural foi criado por Eric Kripke. O seu uso nesta oneshot é sem fins lucrativos. Os itens usados foram: vozes, depressão e esquizofrenia.


_**Hystérie**_

_Por Nan Wolff_

Fiction escrita para o trigésimo segundo challenge relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map. Supernatural foi criado por Eric Kripke. O seu uso nesta _oneshot_ é sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Hoje descobri que o mundo perde a cor, muito rápido. Não sou capaz de perceber nada ao meu redor, além das coisas que giram entorno de meus olhos. E as coisas que giram à frente de meus olhos, são somente as imagens que minha mente projeta. Somente a minha mente pode curar a minha doença. Porém, somente eu posso fazer com que minha mente cure o meu corpo... Mas eu não quero ser curado, não enquanto essa dor que me flagela permaneça viva por baixo de minha pele. Enquanto a dor permanecer... Continuarei sem sentir nada além dela._

_

* * *

  
_

**"O pensamento é o ensaio da ação."**

**Sigmund Freud**

Dean estava sentado sobre um tronco de árvore, há dias estava distante de Sam, precisava daquele tempo só para ele. O que fazer? Estavam em uma armadilha que não fora armada por eles, mas sim armada para eles. O que eles haviam feito? Aberto as portas do inferno, achando que na verdade eles a haviam fechado. Afinal, que lado se poderia seguir sem que fossem perseguidos por demônios – e o mais irônico, por anjos! - querendo suas entranhas? Haviam enfrentado muitas coisas juntos. Desde a morte da mãe deles, o sumiço de seu pai, a separação entre eles por um longo tempo, a morte da namorada de Sam, a volta de Sam para ajudar na caça aos demônios que levaram seu pai... E o que tinham agora?

Apoiando as mãos na cabeça, Dean encarou as folhas secas do chão. O que tinham agora? Tinham a terrível constatação que não poderiam fugir daquela guerra entre céu e inferno, sendo que era quase irreal o fato de os anjos descerem e os anjos caídos subirem, para se enfrentarem no meio dos humanos, a sutil sensação de que havia algo errado era por deveras verdadeira.

Porém, não era somente isso que incomodava Dean. O que lhe incomodava estava naquele momento em algum lugar daquela maldita floresta de Ohio. Sam nunca deveria saber o que lhe torturava. Jamais deveria saber o porquê aceitara ir ao inferno para salvar uma alma sem salvação. O porquê estava enrolado até o último fio de pêlo de seu corpo com o embaixo e ferrado com o de cima, por ter sido somente um irmão que amava seu irmão. Por ser este sua única família.

O que ganhara? Os risos irônicos do Diabo e a sentença poética dos anjos, o condenando por ter sido tão passional, quando na verdade deveria ter sido crítico e racional.

O mais velho dos Winchester sabia que tinha sido errado, mas sua alma estava em paz... Não, na verdade sua alma continuava vendida, porém sua alma, como disse seu _Anjo da Guarda_, não tinha dono, senão ele próprio.

Dean acabou sorrindo.

- Só eu posso me libertar... – Falou a si próprio, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o topo das árvores. – Mas eu não quero...

- Você queria para si a herança do seu irmão? – Indagou Castiel, caminhando lentamente por trás de Dean, até chegar ao lado do homem. – Não acha que já sofreu o suficiente?

- Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que se fosse possível mandar tudo para o meio do inferno, eu mandaria. Porém, como estamos todos vivendo um inferno na terra, não me sobra muitos lugares para mandar a todos... – Dean olhou para o ser _angelical_ ao seu lado e deu de ombros. – Estou me sentindo oco... Oco como essa árvore caída.

Castiel arqueou uma sobrancelha, e pulou em direção ao tronco, sentando-se ao lado do companheiro de caçada.

- Não é como se eu me sentisse bem... – Tentou soar com uma nota de humor na voz, porém ele próprio acabou suspirando. – Estamos no meio de um apocalipse, onde não se entende mais nada...

- Eu deixei de entender também. Aliás, eu deixei de entender há muito tempo.

Castiel e Dean se entreolharam. O anjo meneou a cabeça em negativo e ficou calado.

- Se Deus existe... Eu pediria uma chance de reviver toda a minha vida. – Dean sorriu um sorriso amargo. – Sabe, no estilo daquele filme "Efeito Borboleta". Gostaria de ter esse poder...

- E gerar vários efeitos na vida das pessoas ao seu redor? – Indagou Castiel, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

- E que pessoas estão ao meu redor? – Riu Dean. – Você é um anjo, nem deveria estar aqui, porque, aliás, você deveria estar morto! Meu irmão... Meu irmão é um receptáculo do próprio _demo_... Irônico, não? Eu caçarei meu próprio irmão, porque eu sou o receptáculo de São Miguel!

O homem praguejou algo baixo, antes de prosseguir.

- Talvez, eu acabasse interferindo na vida do Ben e de algumas poucas pessoas... Mas eu pelo menos interferiria de maneira a melhorar a vida delas. Sem impor coisas que elas não vão querer para si mesmas. Cadê nosso livre arbítrio? Eu não pedi para voltar do inferno, eu simplesmente aceitei o que aconteceu. Mas me trouxeram de volta sem avisar que eu teria que me ajoelhar e obedecer.

Castiel estalou os dedos e pousou o dedo indicador nos próprios lábios, refletindo por um instante.

- Sua primeira frase me soou com a ironia de Nietzsche em _Genealogia da Moral_, quando ele disse que: _"Quanto sangue e quanto horror há no fundo de todas as 'coisas boas'"_. Eu acho que o julgamento de bom e mau não cabe exatamente a seres que estão em guerra, mas sim a seres imparciais. Porém, questiono-te pelo seguinte: se você pudesse reviver o que faria?

- Eu sei que essa chance de reviver não é possível. Primeiro porque não existe magia suficiente para isso, e, segundo, Deus não faria o gosto de um único mortal, que está em pânico por não saber o que fazer, e só causaria como você disse "sangue e horror", tudo o que há agora.

- Você ainda não me respondeu...

- Eu, talvez, acabasse fazendo tudo de novo, evitando os erros, para salvar as pessoas que eu amo. – O caçador falou, observando a paisagem da clareira, sem demonstrar qualquer alteração de expressão.

Castiel olhou para a face calma do outro.

- Você está em pânico? Já vi homens com mais pânico que você...

Dean sorriu de soslaio.

- Eu sou um bom ator, aprendi a interpretar, é o que me faz suportar sem dor as chicotadas que estou levando desde que voltei do inferno.

- Meu amigo, quem te salvará de você mesmo?

- Apenas eu... – Concluiu Dean, levantando-se do tronco de árvore. – Vou andar... – falou, enquanto abaixava-se para pegar o arco de prata que passou a ser seu companheiro naquela floresta. – Cansei de ficar parado.

- Quer companhia? – Indagou Castiel sem mover-se do lugar.

- Não, eu sou autosuficiente. – Falou em tom alto, Dean, enquanto se afastava.

O anjo apenas observou o humano se afastar. Castiel ficou por mais alguns minutos parado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando e escutando os sons que as vozes da natureza sussurravam através das folhas que caiam com lentidão. Estreitando os olhos, Castiel fixou sua atenção na maneira que as folhas secas se movimentavam, elas moviam-se vagarosamente em círculos.

O anjo se desmaterializou imediatamente. Ficando para trás apenas o tronco oco, rodeado de folhas marrons e vermelhas, que se movimentavam em circulo por aquela clareira no meio das árvores. Abaixo de tantas folhas, estava a estrela protetora de Davi...

Dean tinha saído da proteção contra o que ele caçava.

* * *

- Kitty, kitty, kitty... – Chamava Dean, enquanto caminhava pela trilha.

O homem seguia uma trilha feita por turistas. Muitas pessoas visitavam aquele lugar, não apenas pessoas, como ele havia ficado sabendo. O rapaz apenas não tinha idéia do porquê sonhara com tal lugar. Foi quase um chamado, cuja procedência era desconhecida.

Era uma longa caminhada para ser apreciada com uma máquina fotográfica e uma cesta de piquenique. Havia uma linda visão para a cidade quilômetros abaixo, além da vista para o mar. Dean se virou, apoiando a mão no tronco de uma antiga árvore, com cuidado para não pisar em um terreno falso, o homem desceu até a raiz da planta, olhando para trás brevemente, antes de deixar seus olhos se prenderem por um momento na beleza da natureza.

Com um suspiro de cansaço, ele deixou o corpo deslizar até o chão, deixando-se mergulhar naquela correnteza de incertezas e sem ter o medo de morrer que tantas pessoas normais tinham. Há quanto tempo ele deixou de se considerar uma pessoa normal? Pelas contas do atual momento há mais de quarenta... E ainda estava lá, pisando naquela terra... Alguém tinha a noção do quanto ele não queria estar ali?

Apoiando a ponta do arco no chão, Dean foi desenhando, cuidadosamente, um símbolo, apenas um símbolo qualquer. Uma lua crescente com alguns pontos a circundando... Um símbolo é apenas um símbolo que, às vezes, não representa nada. Apenas uma forma de fazer a mente trabalhar alheiamente.

Uma forma de se desligar da realidade.

- Uma forma de fugir... – Murmurou o homem, erguendo os olhos para observar o horizonte. Um tremor frio se apossou dele. – Ou uma forma de voltar...

Dean voltou para trilha, deixando a paisagem de cartão postal para trás. Passou por pedras do que um dia foram um rio, caminhou sem notar o quanto a natureza estava verde quanto mais andava, menos ele notava a vivacidade das cores de cada planta e de cada erva daninha. Ele apenas se focava no que sentia. E era muita dor.

"_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say"_

- _Você veio..._ – Falou uma voz sem corpo.

Mecanicamente o caçador parou. À frente dele estava a nascente de um rio, que seguia o caminho inverso do que um dia existiu logo atrás, nas pedras cobertas pelo musgo. A água corrente fluía silenciosa e cristalina pelas pedras claras, formando um pequeno Oásis no meio da floresta. Girando lentamente o corpo, Dean procurou por alguém, pela presença de alguém.

- _Eu estou aqui..._

Dean apertou o arco na mão direita enquanto o erguia com lentidão. Olhando para seus pés, notou a areia clara. O homem estreitou as sobrancelhas.

- Quem está aqui? – Perguntou, sua voz repetindo a pergunta.

- _Eu_... – Sussurrou a brisa que fez balançar as folhas das árvores.

- Quem está aqui? – Voltou a argüir, dando voltas no mesmo lugar, a paisagem misturando-se diante de seus olhos era como se a natureza do lugar se rebelasse contra ele. Acusando-o

- _Você é o culpado!_

- APAREÇA! – Gritou Dean, as veias de seu pescoço saltando visivelmente, enquanto ele caminhava para a beirada do rio. – Eu não sou culpado de nada!

_- Culpado! – _A voz de uma criança preencheu todo o lugar. – _Você deveria sumir, Dean Winchester._

- Apareça! – Grunhiu o homem, entrando no rio, sem ao menos perceber que o fazia.

_- O Sam é muito melhor do que você. – _Disse a voz de uma mulher.

_- O Sam não precisa de você. Você é fraco... – _Riu a voz conhecida de Ruby.

- APAREÇA SUA TRAIDORA! – Gritou e correu pela beira do rio. – VOCÊ FEZ TUDO ISSO! VOCÊ QUE TRANSFORMOU TUDO EM UM INFERNO! VOCÊ LIBERTOU AQUELE MANIACO!

_- E você trouxe os anjos que trouxeram o apocalipse._ – Sussurrou uma voz ao pé do ouvido de Dean, assustando-o, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair na água instantaneamente.

As vozes pararam e o homem fechou os olhos, deixando seu corpo afundar na água gelada. Enquanto afundava, seu corpo não fazia sinais de que iria reagir, sua mente girava e seus pensamentos voavam alto, muito alto... As vozes iam e voltavam, acusando, acalentando-o ou apenas rindo dele. E ele, o que faria? Ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo...

_"Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more "_

_

* * *

_

_Por mais que eu saiba, que a fraqueza está em não conseguir dominar meu próprio pensamento... Deixo essa fraqueza me dominar. Porque, sempre, eu fui o forte. Hoje, percebo que sempre quis ser o forte sem nunca perceber que isso poderia me fazer mal. Pois, quando fui fraco... Não soube me perdoar pelos erros que cometi. Não quero ser salvo, talvez, pela primeira vez em anos... Eu quero descansar em paz. Porque eu posso decidir minha vida. Mas tenho medo. O que acontecerá se eu morrer e não puder voltar mais? _

_

* * *

  
_

- DEAN? – Gritou Sam correndo pela floresta. – DEAN?

O caçador parou de correr ao chegar às pedras cheias de musgo, olhando para o chão em busca de algum sinal, Sam percebeu onde o musgo fora raspado por solas de sapatos. Pulando de uma pedra à outra, o jovem conseguiu atravessar aquele rio de pedras, chegando à outra margem. Onde as pistas acabavam, porém, havia uma trilha por entre várias samambaias. _O que o guiou até lá?_

"_I dreamed I was missing._

_You were so scared,_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else care."_

- Água... – sussurrou, afastando com os braços as plantas e seguindo no escuro até o outro lado. – Dean, cadê você?

A pergunta se perdeu assim que o homem transpôs o caminho fechado pelas samambaias, olhando para o chão notou a areia e as grandes pedras que tinha aqui e acolá. Caminhando e analisando o ambiente, Sam notou as pegadas. Alguém havia se virado rápido no centro daquele banco de areia e depois correu para a beira do rio.

Sam franziu a testa, os olhos cor de mel, procurando algum sinal do irmão, quando notou o arco de prata preso entre duas pedras na margem. O rapaz engoliu em seco.

- DEAN? – Gritou novamente correndo até a água, adentrando a mesma, até que a água chegou a sua cintura. – O que você fez...? – Murmurou antes de inspirar o ar para mergulhar em seguida.

_Não me deixe sozinho novamente, irmão. Eu não vou agüentar tudo isso sozinho. Eu vou te ajudar, da mesma maneira que você sempre me ajudou. Temos que enfrentar o que está acontecendo juntos. Nós não vamos permitir que eles vençam nunca! Eles não têm o direito de nos separar._

O caçador esticou os braços ao perceber o corpo do outro homem afundando cada vez mais, usando a jaqueta de Dean como corda, conseguiu segurá-lo. Para logo em seguida impulsionar o corpo para cima.

Sam agarrou-se ao corpo do irmão, o pressionando contra si. O ar ficava cada vez mais escasso, porém, ele sabia que poderia salvá-los. Aquilo não era nada comparado ao que já passaram juntos.

Ambos emergiram, o mais jovem puxando o ar com força. Enquanto a preocupação estava estampada em sua face. Apoiando a cabeça de Dean em seu ombro, Sam batia levemente a mão esquerda contra a face do outro. E sem obter resposta, olhou para a margem.

- Por favor... – Pediu o mais jovem, nadando até a margem. – Por favor, Dean, de novo não...

Dean foi deitado contra a areia com esforço pelo irmão, que estava cansado pelo esforço. Porém, deixando o cansaço de lado e com a obstinação que não desistiria Sam se posicionou de maneira tal que conseguisse fazer a massagem torácica de maneira correta. Ele tinha que salvar o irmão, ele não deixaria ninguém levá-lo novamente. Ele, Sam, não deixaria que Dean desistisse.

"_Pretending,_

_Someone else can come_

_And save me from myself._

_I can't be who you are."_

- Reaja! – Gritou, quando massageava o peito do irmão. – Reaja! Por favor, Dean, você é forte. Não desista!

Como se fosse uma prece, Sam passou a murmurar a mesma frase, enquanto continuava com a massagem e enquanto respirava fundo, para encher os pulmões de Dean de ar. Era medo que o guiava. O medo de perder quem sempre esteve ao seu lado, medo de se ver sozinho. Medo de errar novamente. Sam, naquele momento... sabia que jamais conheceu alguém como o irmão, porque ninguém poderia ser comparado a ele.

- Você é o cara, Dean! – Falou entre os risos e lágrimas. – Você É o cara!

_Uma tosse._

- Eu sempre soube que um dia você reconheceria isso. – Falou Dean, a voz fraca, enquanto tossia novamente, cuspindo a água do rio que havia engolido.

Sam sentou sobre as coxas e ficou olhando para o outro homem. O jovem não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase, apenas observou o irmão. Dean, com dificuldade, esforçou-se para sentar, sentindo todo o corpo protestar.

- Eu acho que...

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou Sam, dando um breve sorriso. – Eu não saberia que você tinha saído do círculo se o Castiel não avisasse... Nós tínhamos...

- Eu sei, eu só precisava... – Respirou fundo. – Saber se não era uma armadilha.

O mais jovem abaixou a cabeça.

- Você quase morreu, Dean.

"_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here?"_

- Eu também achei que estivesse morrendo. – Falou e voltou a tossir. – Estou todo dolorido, Sammy. Vamos dar o fora desse lugar.

- Me escute! – Pediu o outro, segurando o irmão pelos ombros. – Eu não vou deixar você desistir. Estamos nessa, juntos... Somos fortes, juntos. Não podemos perder esse elo que nos une...

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas, entreabrindo os lábios, mas Sam pareceu não perceber. E continuou.

- Somos irmãos. Devemos conversar um com o outro. Você tem os seus problemas. Eu tenho os meus problemas... Mas nada é maior que sermos irmãos. Se você morrer, de novo, eu não sei o que acontecerá comigo, entendeu? Eu não sei o que acontecerá com todo o resto.

- Eu também te amo, Sammy. – Dean sorriu e protestou de dor, quando tentou bater no braço do irmão.

Sam riu.

- Não faça mais isso.

- Fazer o quê? Te bater? Eu deveria quebrar sua cara... – Resmungou, enquanto levantava com ajuda do outro homem.

- Tentar se matar...

_"I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through._

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you."_

- Só os fracos tentam se matar, maninho. – Dean olhou para cima, e observou o semblante do irmão. – Os fortes apenas têm os dez minutos de depressão, para dar adrenalina à vida. E ter o gostinho de dizer para essa cambada de demônios: Acharam que eu ia de vez? Mas eu voltei, alminhas, terão que me engolir.

- Você não existe...

- Sam, olhe para mim. – Pediu o rapaz, encostando-se em uma pedra. – Eu não faria nada para te ferir. Nada. Eu, ao contrário, faço de tudo para te proteger, muitas vezes eu te protejo de você mesmo. Por isso, irmão, eu peço que você me proteja de mim.

- Como assim?

- Eu estou cansando, Sam... Eu estou cansado. Eu também preciso ser protegido de mim mesmo, nesse momento.

Sam apenas meneou a cabeça e fez o irmão se apoiar novamente em si, para continuarem caminhando.

- Eu cuidarei de você, irmãozão.

- Só não tente cuidar de mim quando eu estiver com uma garota... – Resmungou quando já estavam longe o bastante.

- Apenas se ela for muito feia...

- Okay, mas daí eu estarei muito bêbado.

- Mais um motivo para eu cuidar.

- Você é um anjo, Sammy...

- E você é um demônio, Dean...

Castiel se materializou na areia, ao seu lado, outros anjos também surgiram. Todos em silêncio observaram os irmãos se afastarem. Nada disseram, apenas observaram eles partirem. Aos poucos o cenário foi se alterando, e o que era um ambiente de beleza inegável foi sendo consumido pela beleza fúnebre, de um lugar caído em trevas. Assim como a alma de Dean Winchester.

* * *

**N/A:** Caso você, leitor, tenha chegado até a nota final. Eu agradeço imensamente. E aceito reviews, okay? São muito bem-vindas!

Vamos lá, a fic foi betada por **Marília Malfoy. **_Obrigada Mari!_

E eu adorei escrever sobre o fandom de Supernatural. Adorei mesmo, provavelmente, escreverei mais quando a inspiração bater.

As primeiras duas frases de música que apareceram no final da primeira parte, é do grupo musical **Kansas** e chama-se "_Carry on my wayward son_" e as últimas frases é do grupo **Linking Park** e chama-se "_Leave out all the rest_"


End file.
